One Shot
by Forensic Kitteh
Summary: Sometimes all you need to do is understand that life isn't everlasting to see who loves you. R/N, K  bordering on T


**AH, shoot me, NOW. And actually, shoot my computer. PLEASE! **

**-0-**

Natalia staggered before slumping against the wall, staring at Ryan with a look of utter surprise as she tried to rasp out something. Ryan felt his knees buckle under him as he watched the blood spread, staining Natalia blouse and pants crimson. "Oh god Talia" Ryan whispered as he applied pressure to the entrance wound. "I'm sorry." He said holding Natalia hand, hearing an ambulance approach the house. But whatever he did now would never change the aftermath of what he did just a minute ago.

-0-

Natalia gurney rolled into the emergency room, Ryan left outside the OR still in shock. _He had shot Natalia? _He didn't know that it was Natalia when his finger was on the trigger- Or when he had pulled the trigger.

"Ryan!" Calleigh said, snapping him out of his trance.

"What happened, Mr. Wolfe?" Horatio asked, fidgeting with his sunglasses.

"I SHOT NATALIA, THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED!" Ryan shouted, hysterical. The jaws of Eric, Calleigh, and Horatio fell to the floor and broke into many pieces. "It was an accident- I swear to God I thought that she was our suspect and I s- shot her." Tears were following Ryan's face, as he wiped them away with the back of his hand. The moment of him shooting the gun kept on replaying in his head, along with how Natalia let out a yelp of pain before falling to the floor. He had shot the only person that had ever mattered to him. Hell, he loved Natalia. Not like Calleigh or Maxine, whom he loved like friends and sisters, but Natalia was the only woman that he wanted to be with. Ryan ran a hand through his hair, pacing around the hallway, as Eric and Calleigh exchanged a glance. Damn it, he would never forgive him if Natalia didn't make it. The wait till the appearance of the doctor was dead quiet, the only sounds the doctors and nurses running up and about. Ryan was half forced into Natalia's room when the doctor told that Natalia had made it through the operation and visitors were allowed.

"I'm sorry, Tal... you don't know how sorry I am." Ryan said, as he watched Natalia, taking glances at her heart monitor. "I don't even know how it happened…" Ryan's words suddenly left his vocal cords, leaving a lump and 3 words that he dreaded. "I love you, Tal." Ryan watched as his tears spotted the sheet. "You can't do this to me, beautiful." Ryan swallowed the lump in his throat. "I should have told you that I loved you before this." Ryan said. For the next 30 minutes, he watched Natalia, listening to the steady beep of the monitor, that being the only sound that calmed him. He ended up falling asleep in the chair, before his face fell forward onto the free space by Natalia. What felt like 2 seconds passed, when he thought he heard someone calling his name.

Ryan lifted his head to be met by Natalia's warm smile that he knew that he didn't deserve. That's probably why he was dreaming that he was sitting beside Natalia on the beach. "What the hell happened, Ry?" Natalia asked, still smiling.

"I- I shot you." Ryan said, not stopping the tear that slipped from his eye. Natalia furrowed her brow, staring at Ryan confused, not sure what to do. "I thought that you were the suspect and when you didn't respond I just pulled the trigger." Ryan said, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, Nat. And I understand if you're not ever going to talk to me again." Ryan said getting up. Natalia had to say something before he left the room, but the amount of shock that overtook her when Ryan told her that he had shot her made her lose her voice. Ryan's hand was already on the door handle when Natalia squeaked out.

"I love you." She said her voice so low that Ryan swore that he had only imagined it.

"What?" Ryan rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he walked back to bed, sitting down on chair beside the bed.

Natalia swallowed hard, looking up into his hazel eyes. The pupils looked like they were gunshots, hollow and cold. "I love you." Natalia said, smiling, hoping that Ryan would smile back. "You didn't know that it was me and you shot. I'm okay and that's all the matters really." Natalia said, pulling herself up, a small smile spreading over Ryan's face. He wanted to kiss her, but he still didn't know how she would react to it. Natalia was sitting up in the bed, and Ryan leant in to kiss her, but Natalia pulled back, holding Ryan by his shoulders. "You did mean that right?" Natalia asked.

"Of course I did." Ryan said.

"Good." Natalia smiled, moving her hands from Ryan's shoulder to behind his neck, pulling him into a kiss.

**FIN**

**x] I'm high…again.**

**REVIEWS PLEASE! :O**

**Ladeedaydum. xoxo**


End file.
